


nose break accident

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req:  Oikawa accidentally smacking his s/o in the face with a ball and breaking their nose??





	nose break accident

the ‘probably a normal person’s reaction’:

Oikawa thought he’d killed you for a moment, the way you went down. He was practicing his serves, and you’d walked in at the worst possible moment. He rushed to your side, fearing the worst.

“My sweet ( ), I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah no, I’m fine! Don’t worry!” you said, with tears in your eyes. There was a loud plop of blood falling onto the gym floor. You both stared at it for a moment. “Okay, maybe not so fine,” you amended. “Can we go to the nurse’s office?”

“Of course, ( ), let’s go,” your boyfriend replied. “( )?”

You held his hand while still on the floor. “I don’t think I can walk,” you said, tears coming down your face freely now. Sniffing hurt. Looking anywhere hurt. You wanted to rub your nose but you knew that would hurt more.

Oikawa looked like he was going to throw up. “( )-chan, I’m so sorry! Let me carry you,” he said, picking you up.

You rested your head on his shoulder, which also hurt, feeling bad about staining his shirt with blood, while listening to him spout more apologies and ways he was going to make it up to you.

 

the ‘my reaction, having had my nose broken before also i’m an asshole with a sailor’s mouth’:

Oikawa thought he was gonna pass out. He was practicing his serves when you walked through the gym. You only had enough time to look his way before getting hit, directly in the face, with a serve of his full power. He rushed over to you as soon as he saw you go down. ‘I’m dead’ he thought.

“( )-chan, are you alright?” he asked, kneeling down to help you up.

“Motherfucker. Dicks. Shit,” you said, sitting up and holding your face. “You fucking hit me you asshole. Fuck!” You set your nose in place with a crack. “I knew it. Broken. You owe me big time you jerk. Get me some tissues I like this shirt I don’t want to stain it.”

In the background, Kyotani falls in love, Hanamaki actually passes out, and Iwaizumi laughs his ass off.


End file.
